Vortex Rikers (Unreal)
thumb|right|250px Vortex Rikers jest pierwszym poziomem w kampanii single player Unreala. ; Autor : Cliff Bleszinski ; Opis : Statek więzienny z głównym bohaterem Więźniem 849 na pokładzie rozbija się na powierzchni planety Na Pali, której autochtonami jest rasa Nali. Zadaniem poszkodowanego gracza jest eksploracja statku, w trakcie której musi znaleźć broń, zregenerować zdrowie, a także dowiedzieć się, co tak naprawdę miało miejsce. Opis przejścia Twoja historia rozpoczyna się we wraku statku transportującego więźniów. Na pierwszym poziomie twoim głównym zadaniem będzie znalezienie broni oraz apteczek zwiększających poziom zdrowia. Po zderzeniu z planetą, które miało miejsce jakiś czas wcześniej budzisz się mocno poturbowany i posiadasz ledwie 12% pełni zdrowia. Podczas zderzenia straciłeś wszystkie swoje rzeczy i nie masz z czym rozpocząć wędrówki. Twoje następne kroki bądą kluczowe dla dalszej gry. Wyjdź z celi i idź do końca spacerniaka. Wsiądź do windy i odbierz martwemu strażnikowi Uniwersalnego Tłumacza. Podczas całej gry to małe urządzenie będzie tłumaczyć komunikaty i ważne informacje w twoim otoczeniu, zatem warto je zabrać. Jesteś gotów do eksploracji rozbitego statku. Zeskocz na podłogę i przeszukaj cele. Idąc w prawo od tylnej prawej części, pierwsza cela nie oferuje żadnych skarbów, jedynie zwłoki. W następnej celi znajdziesz na zakrwawionej ubikacji bandaż dający +5 zdrowia. Idąc dalej, cela 3 jest pusta, ale cela 4 zawiera dziennik, który możesz odczytać za pomocą tłumacza (wciśnij F2) 1. Cela piąta poza rozrzuconymi fragmentami zwłok jest pusta, cela 6 jest oczywiście twoją celą, więc idź dalej. Przed powrotem do windy wykonaj obchód aby zobaczyć pokaz efektów specjalnych Unreal. Skieruj się do ciemnego włazu na spacerniaku i wciśnij mały jasny obiekt po prawo. Ta dźwignia opuści platformę windy piętro niżej. W nowym pomieszczeniu skieruj się w prawo do panelu sterowania. Podejdź bliżej a otrzymasz kolejny komunikat 2. Popatrz przez szybę na krzesło elektryczne i podziwiaj (lub nie) jak zwłoki na krześle zostają widowiskowo upieczone. Powróć do windy i przejdź do miejsca, gdzie znalazłeś Tłumacza. Odwiedź pozostałe cele, rozpoczynając od najdalszej po lewo i idąc w kierunku lewym. W pierwszej celi znajdziesz dziennik 3. Cela 2 odkrywa zwłoki i zablokowoaną ubikację, ale co ważniejsze, również flarę, które możesz zbierać aby rozjaśniać ciemne pomieszczenia. W celi 3 są kolejne zwłoki, przejdź więc do kolejnej odczytując komunikaty z Tłumacza 4,5. W celi 4 znajdziesz przydatną apteczkę (+20 zdrowia). Uważaj zbliżając się do celi 5, ponieważ nastąpią wybuchy i urywające się oświetlenie może cię przygnieść. Cela 5 odkrywa kolejny log 6. Cela 6 kryje jedynie zablokowaną toaletę, zatem można iść dalej. Drzwi z tej strony nie otwierają się, zawróć do otwartego przewodu wentylacyjnego. Dochodzi z niego hałas i pełen jest zielonego dymu ale nie martw się, bo dym nie jest groźny. Idąc naprzód napotkasz nagły wybuch. Może nawet udać ci się dostrzec istotę uciekającą na drugim końcu korytarza. Zignoruj ją. Idąc dalej podczas wejścia na mostek rozpocznie grać muzyka. Popatrz na konsole, zwróć uwagę na "zwłoki" i odczytaj logi 7-9. Zeskocz na poziom niżej. Skieruj kroki przez drzwi pod konsolami. Przestaw dźwignię aby dostać się do zbrojowni powyżej, gdzie za polem siłowym znajdziesz kamizelkę z kewlaru. Aby wyłączyć pole siłowe uderz z głowy niebieski przycisk na przewodzie sufitowym. Po założeniu kamizelki skieruj się wzdłuż śliskiego korytarza, po drodze podnosząc apteczkę. Wchodząc z powrotem na pokład mostka poświęć chwilę na wkroczenie na belki po prawo. Jeśli spadniesz, spróbuj jeszcze raz wracając na miejsce przez zbrojownię. Zbierz amunicję (do Automaga / Miniguna ) z belek powyżej a następnie zeskocz na dół przez apteczkę na środkowym poziomie. Pobiegnij korytarzem. Uważaj na eksplozje i rozkołysany kabel pod napięciem. Odległy koniec następnego pomieszczenia odkrywa apteczkę i log komputera 10. Przez drzwi z napisem "Med Lab" przejdź do czerwonego pokoju nie zawierającego nic interesującego poza kilkoma apteczkami, które uzupełnią do końca poziom twojego zdrowia. Przejdź do kolejnego korytarza a drzwi za tobą zamkną się. Chociaż wygląda to jak pułapka, pod następnymi drzwiami widać szczelinę. Za tymi drzwiami dzieje się coś złego. Słychać łkania i krzyki, w końcu okropne warczenie, wycie i dźwięk broni palnej. Za chwilę drzwi otworzą się i w polu widzenia zobaczysz kawałki martwego ciała i uciekającego człekokształtnego gada. Na razie zignoruj go... Wchodząc do pomieszczenia możesz podnieść swoją pierwszą broń - samoładujący się Pistolet Dyspersyjny. Udaj się dalej korytarzem, muzyka która ucichła, kiedy wszedłeś do Med Labu teraz powraca a Ty zauważasz że uciekający potwór gdzieś zniknął. Idź korytarzem przekraczając poszatkowane zwłoki i przejdź do kolejnych drzwi oznaczonych Area C (Strefa C). Po prawo w pokoju za szybą jest apteczka, szybę możesz rozbić strzałem. Z tego punktu przejdź prawym zepsutym otworem wentylacyjnym, który nie ma łopatek. Dotrzesz do platformy windy i kilku konsol z logiem 11. Wciśnij przełącznik na konsoli i czekaj na opuszczenie się platformy ładunkowej. Wejdź na platformę, która po chwili automatycznie uniesie się z powrotem. Kontynuuj wędrówkę przez drzwi oznaczone "Area B", zauważ trzęsiene statku, a następnie idź do końca obszaru wzdłuż prętów. Jeszcze jeden log przy konsolach 13. Jesteś na miejscu, rozbij celnym strzałem szybkę na ścianie oznaczoną "In case of emergency break glass". Przełącznik pod szybą aktywuje się i właz w podłodze otworzy się. Wskocz do środka kanału ewakuacyjnego aby dostać się na zewnątrz statku tym samym kończąc poziom. Wiadomości Translatora # "Benjamin Nathaniel's Diary, day 93: Today is my birthday. I will celebrate by attempting to start another prison riot." # "Prisoner 853, James Cavannaugh ready for electrocution" # "Boris Clague's Diary, day 3: I have been here but 3 days and already I have two cracked ribs, a fractured thigh, and fourteen stitches. I don't know if I'll make it to the prison moon, much less to the end of next week." # "ATTENTION ALL PRISONERS: Remember, be kind to your cellmate. Violence will not be tolerated." # "ATTENTION ALL PRISONERS: Lights out at 20:00. No exceptions." # "Jonas Gershwin's Diary, day 204: There was another roach in my lunch today. I wonder how they make it on board starships such as this one. If that bitch in cell 4A keeps looking at me funny I swear I'm going to rip out her larynx!" # "Navigator's Log: Vortex Rikers. We are on route to the prison moon. Long-range sensors are detecting uncharted magnetic masses in Gamma Sector 83H. The Captain has ordered a change in course." # "Captain's Log S. Kroon: Vortex Rikers. Altering our course may have proven detrimental to our mission. We are caught in the gravitational field of an uncharted planet. I have ordered the engine foreman to divert power to the drives." # "First Officer's Log: Vortex Rikers. The prisoners have become more restless as we get closer to the prison moon. Security says they have the prisoners under control but several have had to be taken to the med lab for treatment." # "Chief Medical Officer's Log: Prison Vessel 254 Vortex Rikers. The constant fighting between the prisoners seems to be getting worse. At this rate, I will be out of supplies long before we reach the prison moon." # "Engine Foreman's Log: Prison Vessel 254 Vortex Rikers. I am juicing up all the power I can to escape from the gravitational pull of this mysterious planet. It doesn't seem to be working." # "Chief Security Guard's Log: Prison Vessel 254 Vortex Rikers. They've pulled all the power to the drives to no effect. We're spiralling towards the planet. I don't know what's going to happen to us." Kategoria:Kampania Unreal